


Little Talks

by WhosFordAnyway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Altered Mental States, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosFordAnyway/pseuds/WhosFordAnyway
Summary: People warned Kara that Lena was cursed by demons, because the raven girl could hear voices inside her head. Marrying her would end in her death. But, she loved her anyway.Now the Northmen took the blonde with them, and Lena must find her, while her curse spread to her head.But first, she will fulfill her vow, whatever the cost.*Slightly based on Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice





	1. Chapter 1

"Lena..."

Someone tugs her clothes, and she tries to open her eyes, but her eyelids are so heavy. Her chest is compressed against a massive burden that slowly absorbs the air from her lungs.

"Lena, please, hear me out."

The voice quivers, trembling in fear and pain.

It's Kara!!

She opens her eyes quickly, but the darkness surrounds her. She's panting, heavy with tiredness. She can't see it, but she feels the pulsating ache of her wounds. She looks for the knife in her pocket, but it's gone. She's lost and unarmed in foreign lands. Her lover calls for her but she can not protect her, she can't see her.

"I know you are scared," there it is. "I know you are alone." It's her voice, "But please," She begs, "Would you fight for me?"

KARAA!!!

Something hit her head repeatedly, and she falls on her knees, bleeding profusely. The wound is open, and the darkness crawls inside her, distorting everything it touches.  
Death looks at her and smiles, and Lena is petrified in horror.

"Can you hear me?"

Is the voice of her lover calling again. Making Death lean back pensive.

"I can hear you," She whispers opening her eyes.

"Find me."  
<strike></strike>

<strike> _ **You will never find her.** _ </strike>

"I'll find her."

She stands and walks with no direction. It doesn't matter. She's certain if she stays there she will die. She has to hide of the Northmen.

_ **THE NORTHMEN!!** _

She remembers now.

She was outside with her lover. Kara needed to present her as her partner to the Goddess. The altar was in highlands, facing the frontier that divided her clans from the Northmen. They didn't get the chance to start the ceremony when a man jumped from behind the shrine and attack them. The sound of horns from the village warning their people from an invasion it's heard seconds later, while they were fighting the savage with an ax with their bare hands.

Lena lost her conscious when he hit her in her head. But Kara, she wasn't there when she awoke.

The Northmen must have taken her with them because she was the chieftain's daughter.

It's all her fault. People warned Kara that Lena was cursed by demons. Marrying her would end in her death.

"I have to save her." She says to herself.

** "You will never..."**  
<strike></strike>

** _ <strike>"Stupid rotten girl."</strike> _ **

The voices were loud again in her head, mocking and insulting. Playing their games.

** _Shhh!!! Someone is here._ **

** THE DARKNESS!!**  
<strike></strike>

** <strike> _ It hurts! It burns! Make it stop!!_ </strike> **

She watches herself dying again.

_ **A vision of what's to come?** _

The Darkness does not bargain. It does not reason. It is rot. And now it has taken hold, it will spread toward her head, the seat of the soul, until there's nothing left of her.  
The hardest battles are fought in the mind. That's what Kara taught her. With every defeat, the dark rot will grow and soon it will take her soul. But for now, at least, she still has control of her mind. And she will fulfill her vow, whatever the cost.

"I will find you, Kara."  



	2. Chapter 2

Everything is in silence and that's what scared her the most.

She hears the crackling of the wood-burning and the smell burned skin. The hot air hit her in her face and it's hard to breathe.

A beheaded rag doll hangs out from Sam's house. The door is open and nobody's inside. The walls are tainted in red and black and Ruby's bed is torn apart. She doesn't want to assume, what those beasts could do to a little girl. It breaks her heart.

There are stacked bodies in the dirt road and the middle of the village is him. The chieftain, his skin ripped off and beheaded. They take his head, hence, his soul. Now he will be lost in the darkness forever because of the Northmen. He was her lover's father, the least she could do is to find his head and set him free.

But things weren't that simple.

The village was devasted.

_ **"You're alone now."** _

_ **"This is all your fault."** _

_ **"Your curse has cost everyone life."** _

<strike> _ **"You should die."** _ </strike>

_ **"There's a sword, do it."** _

_ **"Do it."** _

**"DO IT."**

_ **"Do it."** _

She looks up, a dirty black sword rest in the ground. She could do it. There's nothing left. No lover, no family, no friends, no village. This should be the end. She reaches for the sword and put it in her throat. She has seen this before, it just takes swift motion. The cold metal is pressed to the thin skin of her throat.

_"What are you waiting for? Are you going to do it or are you just calling for attention?"_

"Lex?" She stands up faster, half confused, half angry. She knows he died to years ago by her lover's cousin's hand.

There's nobody.

This is he, though, speaking through her mind. A place where she swore he would never have.

He was rotten like her, that's why her father took them apart. That's why they were isolated for so long.

"What do you-?"

_"Stop, I'm here to help you. I don't need you to avenge me. You have done enough just by trying to marry the golden girl. You knew our curse could make this kind of thing..."_

"Shut up, Lex!"

_"Nonetheless, I'm here to guide you. I will help you focus, and ignore those obnoxious voices. I will help you because I'm the only one that can see the world the way you do."_ Lena is walking fast, trying to leave her brother's voice behind, it's a silly thing to do, but she does it anyway. _"You love that girl and, above all, I love you. I think you still have a chance to bring her home with you."_

She stops.

"Would you do that for me?"

_"Absolutely."_

She nods and sighs softly.

_"The Northmen use the river to cover their footprints, so I'll follow the river if I were you. You should take a sword, a knife, and a shield. Always be the first to attack."_

She does what she's told. It's a heavy burden that she bears, silently walking through the woods. The very same place where she met Kara. Memories play vividly with each step.

Flowers appear in her path, moving with the wind.

** _"It's the very same moment!!"_ **

Kara is training with the sword. She looks like she was dancing.

** _"How does she so effortlessly court the world in bliss?"_ **

** _"If only she could see the world through eyes anew."_ **

_"What's your name?"_

_She shrinks, shy by the blonde woman in front of her._

_"Lena."_

_"I haven't seen you before."_

_She feels her hands shaking, "I don't leave home much."_

_"Oh, you are the Luthor daughter!"_

_She recognizes her, it's the end. "I have to go."_

_"No! Wait," she runs to her with a big smile on her face, "I saw you practicing with your sword."_

_"I-I, well," her heart it's beating loudly, "I watched you..."_

_"You learned that just by watching me? That's amazing! We should train together then." Kara offers her hand and the brunette looks appalled, "I'm Kara, would you like to train now? It will be fun, I promise."_

_"People will see you with me... and..."_

_"Oh, I don't mind. Do you?"_

_She shakes her hand slowly, it's the first touch that doesn't hurt, and it remains warm for hours._

Walking by the river bank she finds a little piece of red clothes. It's part of Kara's cape. Just beyond there's another, and another. It's a sign. Kara left spoors which means Kara is alive.

She didn't realize when she was running, following the pathway. The sun goes down, and she spots an improvised tent. Two Northmen were eating a fish, speaking out loud, laughing and mocking.

**"GO!! KILL THEM!!"**

_ **"It's too dangerous, go back."** _

_ **"<strike>There's no way you can win."</strike>** _

She climbs at the top of a tree, waiting for the exact moment to attack. One of them goes inside the tent while the other one watch.

_"This is it, Lena,"_ Lex whispers and she nods.

The brunette let her boot fall heavily into the ground, the sound catches the man's attention. He walks directly to her trap.

_ **NOW!** _

_ **No, no, it's too soon.** _

_ **Now!** _

She lands over him, and he cries for help. She stabs him right in his throat and cries again, but his voice is mumbled in blood. A sharp arrow sticks in her arm and she stops, the other man is awake. She manages to use the man as her shield and walks slowly to where the other man is standing.

"Surrender or I kill him."

He spits on the ground and points an arrow to her face, he threatens her in his language.

"Surrender or I kill him," she repeats and stabs the man again, to make herself clear.

The Northmen stills, dropping the bow and arrow. She releases the man in her hand and cut his throat without a second thought. She takes her sword and runs to the man that is trying to get a weapon, but he fails and she buries her sword in his chest.

"Where's the chieftain daughter?"

"Why would I tell you? You witch," he sneers.

"If you don't, I'll give you death by Blood Eagle."

"You wouldn't. I'm a warrior! I deserve to be with the Gods!"

"There's no God where you are going," she twists the sword and the man cries in pain.

"The blonde whore is on her way to Black Port. She will be sold to do what a whore do-", he doesn't complete the sentence when she beheads him.

_"Black Port is two days walking."_

_ **"Go, there's no time."** _

_ **"You should heal your injured arm."** _

<strike> _ **"No time."** _ </strike>

_ **"RUN, RUN, RUN."** _

_ **"You can do it."** _

_ **"You can do it."** _

_ **"You can do it."** _


	3. Chapter 3

_"They are inside the cave."_

  
Lena is paralyzed with the vision.

She followed the footprints and clues. It wasn't that hard since the Northmen destroyed every village in their way.

_ **"It's a blood path."** _

_ **"She's afraid."** _

_ **"Shhh, let her be!"** _

_ **"SHE IS CURSED AND SHE DESERVES TO DIE!"** _

_ **"<strike>Kara is probably there..."</strike>** _

_ **"Lena, Lena, Lena, are you going to quit now?"** _

Her heart beats faster just at the thought. The cave. The Darkness. The sword falls from her sweaty hands and a loud voice calls her.

"Are you fucking deaf? I have been calling you for a while!"

The man grasps her arm violently.

"Are you doing that again? With the voices, eh? You must understand this stupid game you are playing with your brother is not taking us anywhere!" He raises his hand and hit her in her head, "That's it! You are not going out again!"

She remembers how the air gets so dense in the dark and the voices get lousy. The little spiders crawl in her body every time she looks away.

She remembers every bruise, the drowning, and the chains.

_"Don't you love her?_" Lex asks invading the space in her mind where the voices scream, _"You must go there, Lena. I'll be with you."_

"But, the darkness... there's just darkness. Do you remember what father did to us in the darkness?"

_"I do."_

"Aren't you afraid of darkness?"

_"I am. But, I promise to be with you in every step."_

She nods and closes her eyes to grasp the courage she needs to do what is next. She takes her sword and walks to the dark and cold cave, waiting for her with its open mouth like a hungry animal.

Her perception betrays her. She hears steps that aren't there and her eyes stop functioning. Water runs through the walls... or it is blood?

_ **"Can you hear them?"** _

_ **"There's someone there!"** _

_ **"Watch out!"** _

"_LENA RUN!!!"_

A hard force seizes her leg and pulls her down. A growl follows, and she's dragged harshly. She screams in pain but she inhales water instead. It hurts. She takes her sword and tries to attack back, but the sword break and the attacker stab her with the broken end of her sword. It's a sharp pain running through her body.

_"It's too late."_


	4. Chapter 4

"It's going to kill me!!" Lena slithers in the ground. Her voice is painfully hoarse. She's been yelling for hours. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!!"

_"Lena. Hey, Lena..." A sweet voice arises above all the riot in her head. "It's me, Kara. Can you hear me?"_

_It feels like the first ray of light in the morning, touching her senses so gentle that it tickles in a lovely way._

_"Well, that's good," she hears the smile in her voice, "I know you are somewhere else, but I would like to have you here, with me."_

_"I-I would like that too..." she mumbles quietly._

_"Then, can you do something for me? First, focus on my voice."_

_"I can hear you smile."_

_"That's it. I'm smiling because you are walking to me," the warm sensation spreads slowly in her surroundings. "Can you hear the birds singing?"_

_"Yes. It's beautiful, they are full of colors."_

_"Yes," Kara says. It's lively but not in an overwhelming way and that's good. "Can you perceive the smell of flowers?"_

_"It's delicate... I know that smell but I can remember what it is."_

_"It was the second time we met. We were practicing in the mountains. I fell when you did that amazing kick and... there were a lot of these flowers. I landed on this aromatic bed and you sat with me there. We watched the sunset together."_

_Oh, she can feel it now._

_The fresh air fills her windpipes, it is so liberating. The light holds her and all her senses awake gradually. When Lena finally sees the woman standing in front of her, it is a sight for sore eyes. Blue eyes shine at the recognition._

_"You are here," Kara whispers thankfully._

_"You bring me here, thank you."_

_Kara caresses her face with the tip of her fingers and she shivers._

She's living the present now, and there's no monster. No darkness. Just a cave with no Northmen.

"Lena..." mumbles a different color of voice while the recognition reaches her. It's Sam.

She stands up and walks to her friend. She's in the ground, tied up. The blood and mud frame her face.

"Sam, you... are you ok?"

"No. They killed my daughter," Lena feel a knot in her throat. "They took everything of me and left me here, alive." Says Sam crying, "I know this might be hard for you but, can you do me a favor? Can you take my life?"

Lena is terrified. Yes, she has killed before, but this was different. Sam was one of her only friends. But, if she understands. She wouldn't live a life without Kara. So, she nods softly and Sam sighs. She set her free and let her die by her hand, in the most honorable way. She swears to the young mother she will find her daughter to give her the same funeral, so they would meet in the world of the spirits.

Sam left the world with the hope of a new life and a blessing for her friend.

It's a long walk, but even when she hates the darkness she does most of it at night. Time is passing faster, and she can not let herself be prey to her mind. If she gets lost and

Kara dies because of her that would be unpardonable.

"If you blink you miss it," says Lex in the back of her mind. Lena raises her head and sees her clear.

It's Kara, tied upside down to a tree. She's half-dressed and the blood runs through her pale skin. Her eyes are closed, she might be unconscious because of the loss of blood.

"Kara..." She whispers subtly, her heart clenching.

And just with it, Kara opens her eyes, looking right to her at the distance.

"Lena..."

The blonde always tried to put herself in Lena's place, and now, it looks like she's doing it. Because she can believe that the brunette is standing with a sword in her hand across the river, is her lover.

Oh, this is the most precious vision she ever had.

She realizes it is true when the Northmen yell pointing the woman.

"NO! LENA!"


	5. Chapter 5

The first time Lena looked at the blonde girl it was raining. The light pouring drenches the warrior clothes, but the girl doesn't even flinch.

Lena admires the girl from afar. The way she dances with the sword in her hand is hypnotic. The girl falls a few times and even cut herself when she's manipulating the sharp edge of her blade.

The girl came back every day at the same hour, and Lena watches her, imitating her technique. She took Lex's sword since he's not allowed to carry one; he tried to kill himself with it once.

One day the girl doesn't show up, so she took her place. Between blurry movements, she looks a lean shadow joins her. It's the blonde's shadow. She talks to her in sweet whispers.

_"**Call me Linda,**" _she pleads._ "**Dance with me."**_

Lena nods and keeps moving.

** _"If she doesn't show up tomorrow, you can always come with me. I'll never let you down, Lena."_ **

_A_nd she keeps her promise. She accompanies her even when Lena officially met Kara, the girl beyond the shadow. She never talks to her lover about Linda, she asked not to, and she complies because the blonde's shadow is her favorite voice.

She keeps her promise when she joins her on the battlefield, just like now.

**"At your left!!"**

**"Down!"**

**"Up and kick!!"**

**"Yes! Excellent!"**

  
She can't hear anything else than the voices in her head. She can't feel more than the darkness. It is blinding her surroundings to focus on what is threatening her life. So highly afraid of the flash of blades moving to her. The hard stomps of the Northmen feet make her bolt like a butterfly flying away at the smallest change.

** _"Don't look away!"_ **

** _"Everyone is an enemy."_ **

** _"Aim to kill."_ **

** _"At your right!"_ **

** _"FOCUS, FOCUS, FOCUS."_ **

Slide, cut, deep, down, bleed.

_ **"You are doing good, Lena."** _

Tiredness and sore muscles throb reminding her she's just human. It's a fraction of a second when a blade gets to pierce her skin. The owner of said blade smirks satisfactorily, but her amusement fades away when he is punched hard on his neck. He becomes another man on the ground.

_"Neck. This will disrupt the flow of oxygen by restricting the ability to breathe and disorient the brain by concussive force."_

She knew the rules of fighting. Don't waste yourself and aim at vital points.

_"Ears. This will throw off equilibrium, and it might yield a knockout."_

She was a better strategist than her brother.

_"Back. Under the ribcage. It might immobilize and knock off someone."_

Lex commands while the battle advances. He says "Don't worry", when she takes a hit. He's well aware of her limits and she trusts his expertise.

She's beat again and she wavers. Blurry vision confuses her for a second.

_ **"It wasn't that hard."** _

_ **"You can do it!"** _

_ ** " MOVE, MOVE!!"** _

_ **"Lena, focus!"** _

"DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH HER!!" Yells a harsh voice. Bruising with soreness and pain. It feels so organic that Lena realizes it belongs to her lover.

The blonde woman is wielding a dagger that cuts deep inside of Lena's attacker.

Another man is down and the rest stop when they realize that the blonde has escaped. One of them drops his sword, looking around intimidated. He mumbles under his breath and walks away, leaving the battlefield. The rest follow him, ashamed and looking at the ground. They are not enough for the two warriors.

It might not be the end of the war, but it is the end of this encounter. They promise to come back with a bigger army.

As soon as they disappear in the distance, Kara limps to Lena's side. The brunette catches her in her arms and the woman gasps at the touch. She caresses her face with her fingertips.

"Lena, it is really you?" Kara says sobbing hard and hiding her face in her lover's neck, "Did I die? Did I die and left you alone on the earth?"

Yes, this is not another vision. The woman in front of her is her lover, the one with the courage to cut her own flesh just to come off the chains and help her.

"No, no. I'm alive, my love, and so are you." She sighs lifting her chin.

They say no more and use what is left of their adrenaline to run away as fast as they can, while the pain slowly takes them down.


	6. Chapter 6

_ **"She's dying!"** _

_ **"Do something!"** _

_ **"This is all your fault!!"** _

"Don't look at me like that," Kara mumbles softly while she looks at the bonfire.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm about to die," Lena's heart constricts with the thought of it. "I will live to the end of the time, just by your side. I told you, I'm immortal." The blonde laughs soundly, ignoring completely the fact she's deathly injured.

_ **"She's lying."** _

_ **"She always does."** _

"We will be married by the next season. It will so astonishing that the gods will put another star in the sky for us. We will be one, just like the first time we bonded." A single tear falls from her deep blue eyes, "Can I tell you a secret?"

  
Lena nods silently, her eyes fixated in her lover.

"When that Northman knocked you... I thought he killed you... that's why I didn't fight back. Life seemed dull without you... There was a voice in my head that was holding me back."

"Well, tell them that I missed our little talks," says the brunette in a plain voice that seems to bring Kara alive.

They are both exhausted. The blonde can barely open her eyes, and her bleeding hasn't stopped. Lena knows they probably will not live to see the sunrise, but she smiles anyway and cuddles her lover. Guarding her with her bloody arms, pulsing in pain. She holds her tight, just like every night since they bonded. Her senses are captivated by Kara's warm and the smell of flowers. It's luscious and refreshing. Kara takes her hand and plays with her fingers which helps her unwind her mind.

"We need to rest the whole day and walk by night," Kara keep talking, even when her voice is barely perceptible. "We will move like shadows and nobody will see us."

The brunette looks at her, keeping in her mind the face that illuminated her life. She kisses her softly in her lips and sighs when the taste of blood reaches her. Kara is gently slipping away.

"This feels like a dream..."

"I had a dream last night," Lena whispers and Kara's eyes light up.

_ **"You didn't."** _

_ **"Why are you lying to her?"** _

_ **"You rotten girl!"** _

"I dreamed about the day we meet, but in a different world. A world of light, where birds of steel furrow the sky and houses are high as clouds. We live there, in our cozy home. We embrace and kiss and nobody says a word about it."

"Do we kiss often in that dream of yours?" the brunette laughs, not even death can take the playful grin of Kara away.

"I know we aren't married yet, but you have to know that I'm already yours and you made my life worth living."

"I love you, Lena," she says in a confident whisper. "I'll dream about you tonight and always."

"Me too."

For the first time in her life, the voices stop mumbling, she doesn't need to focus on outside sonances because this time there's nothing to hide behind. There's no more sound

than the soothing breathing of her lover. Lena eases peacefully.

The fire dies, and the darkness embraces them and she's not afraid because Kara is there to keep her sane.

"Goodnight, my love."

They both lose so much blood that her final breath is as soothing as going to sleep. In each other's arms, it feels like a reward from the gods.

_"Your silence is so violent," says the blonde warrior while she holds Lena's hands. They just kissed, after the fourth time they met. They know it's too fast but also inevitable. _

_They fell in love at first sight._

_"Meeting you here... my dad says I shouldn't see anyone because of my curse. I don't want to hurt you in any way, but also I don't want to stop seeing you. This is so confusing... _ _Some days I don't know if I'm wrong or right,"_

_"Your mind is playing tricks with you, my dear," responds Kara with hope in her eyes. "So, let your heart guide you. A heart never lies."_

_"It's loud," She holds Kara's hand in hers and pressed to her chest. "A-And wants to fight for you."_

_"Then you will have me today and always." Declares the blonde in pure joy._

This memory plays like a dream and accompanies them at the start of her new life beside the goddess that blesses them in their sacred union.

A new star shines bright tonight in the sky.

_ **"I love you."** _

_ **"I adore you."** _

_ **"Sweet dreams, my love."** _

Fin.


End file.
